1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display in which light-emitting devices provided on a pixel-by-pixel basis are driven by current for image displaying, and a method for driving the display. Furthermore, the present invention relates to electronic apparatus including the display. Specifically, the present invention relates to a drive system for a so-called active-matrix display in which the amount of current applied to a light-emitting device, such as an organic EL device, is controlled by insulated-gate field effect transistors provided in each pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of flat self-luminous displays employing organic EL devices as light-emitting devices is being actively promoted. The organic EL device employs a phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light in response to application of an electric field thereto. The organic EL device can be driven by application voltage of 10 V or lower, and thus has low power consumption. Furthermore, because the organic EL device is a self-luminous element that emits light by itself, it does not need an illuminating unit and thus can easily achieve reduction in the weight and thickness of a display. Moreover, the response speed of the organic EL device is as very high as about several microseconds, which causes no image lag in displaying of a moving image.
Among the flat self-luminous displays employing the organic EL devices for the pixels, particularly an active-matrix display in which thin film transistors are integrally formed as drive elements in the respective pixels is being actively developed. Active-matrix flat self-luminous displays are disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, and 2004-093682.